


Beijos à meia-noite

by royalbaekh



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Driving holding hands, Established Relationship, Fluff, I wrote this instead of writing my other projects, Inspired by After Midnight (WayV), Inspired by ILYSB (LANY), Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Picnics, Short & Sweet, presente para liliz meu amorzinho <3, é apenas uma fofurinha e boiolice para alimentar minha alma
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalbaekh/pseuds/royalbaekh
Summary: Kun e Ten começaram a namorar há um mês e ainda estão descobrindo como arranjar tempo dentro de sua rotina exaustiva de trabalho para ficarem juntos. Às vezes seus horários não combinam, às vezes um está cansado demais para fazer qualquer coisa, mas à meia noite daquela sexta-feira, Ten tinha um plano infalível.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Beijos à meia-noite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queen_Eliz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Eliz/gifts).



> Oi, oi! Eu não esperava voltar aqui tão cedo, mas estava desanimada com os meus projetos atuais, sem vontade de escrever, e do nada me veio a ideia de escrever uma oneshot kunten inspirada nas músicas [ After Midnight do Way V ](https://open.spotify.com/track/5OyBCIBDkTWUSvbFPFnKl0?si=53663173ac23414d) e [ILYSB de LANY ](https://open.spotify.com/track/2btKtacOXuMtC9WjcNRvAA?si=72f774bc85d04431%22). Então eu sentei a bunda na cadeira e escrevi durante a tarde de hoje, pensando especialmente em me distrair e dar essa fic de presente para minha amiga, meu amorzinho, Liliz, que foi a pessoa responsável por me indicar fanfics tão lindas com esses dois! Escrevi com intuito de me sentir melhor, e também espero confortar Liliz, assim como os leitores, com essa história bem docinha e curtinha.  
> Liliz, você merece todo o amor do mundo todinho! Então coloquei todo meu carinho aqui e espero que você sinta! Te amo!  
> Boa leitura ♡

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

> _ A luz do luar se derrama à meia-noite _
> 
> _ Corações batem mais forte _
> 
> _ A criação de algo surpreendente _
> 
> _ O ritmo que aos poucos acelera _
> 
> _ O cansaço parece não existir _
> 
> _ Sinto meu corpo flutuar _
> 
> _ Me toque quando o Sol se pôr _
> 
> _ Me toque depois da meia-noite _
> 
> _ (After Midnight - Way V) _

Depois de coordenar o último ensaio do dia, Ten estava exausto, com a garganta seca e com os músculos doloridos. Como se não bastasse, todo o estresse acumulado durante a semana parecia lhe imobilizar. Ser coreógrafo da turnê mundial da Chungha era o seu sonho, ele admitia, mas não era moleza. Ele passava o dia todo ensaiando com o corpo de baile, monitorando as gravações, auxiliando o diretor da turnê e corrigindo os detalhes. Além disso, criara toda a coreografia para mais de 10 músicas. Era muito trabalho em cima dele, quase não tinha tempo para respirar ou ver seu namorado, Kun.

Por sorte, a rotina de Kun era igualmente ocupada e ambos entendiam as demandas dos seus respectivos trabalhos, afinal, ele era produtor musical e diretor musical da mesma equipe. Foi assim que eles se conheceram, entre reuniões e mais reuniões. Como Ten era responsável pela coreografia e Kun pela música, eles começaram a trabalhar em conjunto, um pedindo sugestão ao outro e tentando combinar suas ideias. Estavam sempre tão próximos, mas ao mesmo tempo tão distantes, pois apenas falavam sobre assuntos profissionais durante o horário de trabalho.

No entanto, em meios a essas reuniões que aconteciam muitas vezes tarde da noite, Ten foi corajoso o suficiente para oferecer uma carona ao produtor musical e isso virou um costume entre eles. Passaram a desviar do caminho para fazer um lanche tarde da noite, jogar conversa fora e espairecer um pouco. O clima entre eles era leve, a conversa fluía; ambos exibiam olhos brilhantes e sorrisos incontroláveis quando seus olhares demoravam um no outro, ou quando distraíam-se observando detalhes da feição alheia. Era algo que acontecia com frequência pela parte dos dois, dessa forma, o primeiro beijo foi quase que natural. E aconteceu em uma madrugada particularmente fria, quando Ten estacionou na porta do apartamento de Kun, esse não desceu do carro, em vez disso, tirou o cinto de segurança e continuou admirando como o brilho noturno conferia um ar mágico para seus olhos e uma mistura de sombra e luz cobria seu rosto feito um véu. Ten sentiu um comichão quente por toda sua pele apenas com aquele olhar profundo, imaginava como seria quando eles se tocassem, seria tão intenso quanto aquele momento?

Ambos tinham frases não ditas e pensamentos inquietantes, mas permaneceram em silêncio, enquanto a canção favorita de Kun tocava na rádio do carro, ILYSB de LANY. O olhar dele descia até os lábios entreabertos e subia, assistindo-o piscar lentamente. O cabelo de Ten estava preso para trás com uma tiara preta, deixando todo o contorno do seu rosto livre, a maçã do rosto iluminada pela luz do poste da esquina enquanto a curva da mandíbula estava acentuada pelas sombras.

— Você fica tão lindo nessa luz, é quase impossível parar de olhar — Kun confessou em um sussurro. O carro estava fechado, os vidros cobertos com fumê, mas ele sentiu necessidade de falar em um tom baixo, como se contasse um segredo precioso que merecia ser dividido apenas entre eles. — É por isso que eu não posso sair, não conseguiria ir embora sem te falar isso. Deixei guardado por tanto tempo, tanto tempo, mas não consigo mais.

> _ Ain’t never felt this way _
> 
> _ Can't get enough so stay with me _
> 
> _ It's not like we got big plans _
> 
> _ Let's drive around town holding hands _
> 
> _ [Eu nunca me senti assim _
> 
> _ Não consigo ter o suficiente, então fique comigo _
> 
> _ Não é como se tivéssemos grandes planos _
> 
> _ Vamos dirigir em torno da cidade de mãos dadas] _

Ten inspirou, puxando o ar que parecia ter fugido de seus pulmões com cada palavra do outro. O comichão em sua pele virou uma onda de calor, e ele aproximou-se de Kun, buscando mais daquele sentimento, querendo sentir as palavras sobre sua pele. Seus rostos estavam próximos o suficiente naquele momento para seu desejo se realizar: quando Kun tornou a falar, sua respiração quente roçou sua bochecha e sua mente enevoou.

— Toda noite eu vou para cama pensando no tempo que a gente passou junto e me arrependo sempre por não ter dito nada. Eu não quero me arrepender hoje, Ten. — Sua voz estava baixa e grave, seu olhos, permaneciam fixos. — Eu quero que você saiba o quanto seu sorriso me tranquiliza e que, quando você me olha assim, eu tenho que lutar contra o impulso de te beijar.

Eles continuaram presos naquele olhar, ambos com a respiração descompassada, misturando-se devido à proximidade dos seus rostos. Seus ombros tocavam, faltava tão pouco para eliminar a distância entre eles. Ten, o rapaz mais tagarela de todos os tempos, aquele que sempre tinha um argumento na ponta da língua, estava sem conseguir formular uma frase sequer. Culpava a intensidade do olhar junto com o tom de voz grave que o envolvia. Por fim, quando Kun fez menção de se afastar, seu reflexo foi ativado e ele conseguiu dizer com a voz fraca:

— Então me beije.

Se Kun não estivesse tão atento ao outro, talvez não entendesse, mas seu cérebro foi rápido em processar as palavras que tanto queria ouvir. Seu coração parecia prestes a explodir quando ele se esticou no banco e envolveu a nuca de Ten, encaixando seus lábios em um toque desesperado. Sentiu ele arfar e amolecer em seus braços, entregue ao beijo e dando passagem para aprofundar o contato. Uma onda de calor parecia prendê-los ali, dissipando qualquer pensamento e estimulando cada terminação nervosa. Kun virou o rosto de Ten como queria e embrenhou os dedos no cabelo macio. Ten cheirava a camomila e laranja, uma combinação inusitada, no entanto, era confortável. Tudo sobre ele era aconchegante: seu olhar, seu sorriso, o tom da sua voz e o seu cheiro.

Perdidos na noção do tempo, afastaram-se ofegantes, buscando por ar. Kun tinha um sorriso pequeno nos lábios e mantinha o cafuné em Ten, esse tinha um sorriso grande iluminando seu rosto.

Depois daquela noite, seus beijos à meia-noite viraram rotina, e eles conseguiram conversar abertamente sobre seus sentimentos, tudo aconteceu de maneira gradual e, em determinado ponto, estavam namorando.

Ten gostava de se agarrar a essas lembranças, porque elas aqueciam seu coração e renovam suas energias, também serviam de incentivo para ficar acordado até um pouco mais tarde e encontrar seu namorado. Naquele dia em específico, ele tinha um plano para fazê-los esquecer um pouco o estresse do trabalho e aproveitar um tempo de qualidade juntos. Claro que estava exausto e fedido, então passou em seu apartamento para tomar uma ducha rápida e revigorante, colocou uma roupa confortável e jogou o cabelo, que continuava grande, para trás. Pegou a chave do carro, a cestinha que havia encomendado, seus pertences e foi até o estacionamento do prédio. 

No carro, colocou a playlist com as músicas produzidas pelo seu namorado (não as produzidas para outros artistas, e sim as que ele produziu e postava em seu perfil do  _ soundcloud _ ), e dirigiu até o estúdio dele. Sabia que o encontraria ali, afinal, Kun era extremamente criativo e viciado em trabalho na mesma medida, então passava todo seu tempo livre ali. 

Quando interfonou, logo foi liberado e subiu as escadas do prédio cinza com grandes janelas escuras de vidro até chegar na salinha do estúdio do namorado. Kun usava um conjunto de moletom cinza, tinha o headset empurrando seu cabelo loiro para trás e os olhos vidrados no notebook. Apenas desviou sua atenção ao escutar a porta fechando. Então, pausou o seu trabalho, deixou o fone de ouvido de lado e foi até seu namorado, lhe cumprimentando com um sorriso de canto e um abraço apertado.

— Você por aqui? Que surpresa boa, eu estava com muita saudades.

— Eu vim fazer uma surpresa mesmo porque também estava sentindo sua falta. — disse contra a curvatura do pescoço dele. Kun tinha um abraço fantástico, era quentinho e apertado na medida certa. Ten às vezes brincava dizendo que ele era um ursinho, e comprou uma pelúcia para o outro, pois dizia que o fez lembrar dele.

— É mesmo? — Afastou o rosto e lhe deu vários selinhos. — O que você aprontou? Já está tarde, não vai dormir?

Antes de responder, Ten segurou o seu rosto e o trouxe para um beijo de verdade. Kun retribuiu prontamente, segurando-o pela cintura. Com muito esforço, Ten encerrou o beijo, esticando-se para deixar um selar em sua testa e na pontinha do nariz. Kun riu em resposta.

— A gente pode dormir depois, amanhã é nosso dia de folga, lembra?!

Kun assentiu, novamente tinha um sorriso pequeno no canto do seu rosto. Ele não conseguia ficar sério quando estava ao lado de Ten, pois ele melhorava seu humor e deixava tudo mais leve. 

— A gente vai no seu carro? — Kun não gostava muito de dirigir, achava o trânsito de Seul irritante, preferia ficar no banco do passageiro escutando música durante o percurso. 

— Sim. Vem!

Eles fecharam o estúdio e foram de mãos dadas até o carro, assim como durante todo o caminho; com um carro automático, era fácil dirigir com uma mão só. Kun tinha abaixado os vidros, a fim de sentir a brisa noturna despentear seus fios loiros.

— Parece que você leu meus pensamentos — disse, virando-se para Ten. — Eu estava precisando mesmo sair assim, ainda mais com você.

Ten desviou o olhar rapidamente da estrada para dar um sorriso ao seu namorado. Depois de trinta minutos dirigindo e cantando — Kun mudou a playlist com suas próprias músicas para uma playlist de indie — estacionaram em um campo próximo ao rio Han. O parque era usado para caminhadas e piqueniques pelo dia, porém, naquela hora, de madrugada, estava vazio, como Ten havia imaginado.

Ele buscou a cesta no porta malas e pediu a ajuda de Kun para forrar uma manta sobre a grama. Depois de arrumar tudo, eles se sentaram juntos, abraçados. Apenas eles dois, debaixo do céu estrelado, envolvidos pela brisa noturna. Longe de toda a preocupação, estresse e qualquer distração, como ambos tanto necessitavam.

— Eu te amo, sabia?!

Ten riu e lhe deu um beijo e depois respondeu em tom de brincadeira:

— Eu não sabia, você vai ter que me lembrar sempre.

Kun arqueou as sobrancelhas, mas o sorriso não deixou seu rosto.

— Então eu vou te lembrar o tempo todo.

Ele se esticou e beijou o ponto sensível atrás do pescoço, depois a linha da mandíbula, trilhando um caminho até os lábios. Ten estava entregue, havia pendido o pescoço para o lado e suspirou satisfeito com o toque. Amava receber tanto carinho assim, estavam em seu primeiro mês de relacionamento e ele sentia que nunca seria o bastante. Sempre precisava de mais e mais de Kun, esse sempre era tão atencioso e fazia questão de lhe dar toda a atenção do mundo.

— Você quase me fez esquecer — Ten disse, afastando seus lábios para dispor os alimentos da cesta. — Eu preparei um piquenique para gente, tem tudo o que você gosta. Pão chinês, salgadinhos, suco, doces e tudo mais. Aposto que você ainda não comeu, né, amor?!

Kun tinha os olhos na comida, entregando que havia pulado refeição mais uma vez. 

— Eu fiquei muito envolvido lá no estúdio, acabei perdendo a hora. — Esticou a mão para pegar um pãozinho e colocou tudo na boca, mastigou um pouco e se apressou em dizer: — Obrigado por isso. Pela surpresa, pelo piquenique, por ser o melhor namorado do mundo.

Ten riu novamente, gostava de escutar a palavra “namorado” e “melhor do mundo na mesma frase”. Eles estavam juntos há pouco tempo, mas ambos se amavam tanto e estavam tão empenhados em fazer dar certo que parecia fazer mais tempo. Ouvir aquelas palavras deixava seu coração cheinho, e foi o que ele disse para Kun, antes de acompanhá-lo na refeição.

O casal comeu, ouviu música e trocou algumas carícias debaixo do céu noturno. O vento da madrugada era gélido, então eles se mantinham grudados um ao outro para se esquentar. Era o encontro perfeito, com uma visão linda do rio Han à frente e o som do farfalhar das árvores ao fundo. Se Kun fosse capaz, ele salvaria esse momento para revivê-lo mais vezes. Como não era possível, teve uma outra ideia:

— Esse poderia ser o nosso lugar, o que acha?

Ten, que estava encostado em seu peito e com o rosto deitado em seu ombro, assentiu com a cabeça.

— Na verdade, qualquer lugar com você é bom para mim.

Kun ficou sem jeito, deu um cheiro no pescoço de Ten para disfarçar.

Era verdade mesmo, eles não precisam de muito para serem felizes juntos, qualquer lugar parecia perfeito e qualquer hora do dia. Ainda assim, depois do primeiro beijo deles, tinham passado a amar o período a partir da meia-noite. Ambos tinham hábitos noturnos, dormiam tarde de qualquer jeito, então poderiam aproveitar o momento no qual o céu ficava escuro e brilhante, e a calmaria parecia predominar para trocarem mais beijos e carinhos. Era a hora secreta, o tempo reservado apenas para eles dois, o que deixava tudo tão especial.

Kun, que antes tinha a mania de reprimir seus sentimentos, sentia-se mais a vontade ainda para confessar o quanto amava Ten — de maneira sussurrada em seu ouvido — debaixo das estrelas. E Ten se sentia radiante em receber todo o afeto, retribuindo com toda sua atenção.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ter lido! Não esquece de contar o que achou ♡  
> Liliz esse foi o seu presentinho, ele veio antes do que eu imaginava e foi bem curtinho, mas é de coração!  
> — lemona — [ **Onde me encontrar** ](https://lemona.carrd.co/)


End file.
